


crucify prometheus

by Positive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Imprisonment, Isolation, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Painful Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Sexual Violence, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positive/pseuds/Positive
Summary: Honey, Sugar Plum, Pumpkin, Sweetie Pie,I've got my eye on you.And I see that blade twinkle in your palmAnd I know what you're planning to do.But that honey looks so sweet,Dripping from your ruby lips.I lean in for one small tasteAnd then, in the blade it slips.Forsake the boy. Yes, beat him 'til he's blind.Crucify Prometheus, God will never mind.Forsake the boy. Yes, never let him go.Crucify Prometheus, God will never know.---Dream is sent to prison with Sam as his guard, keeping watch over him constantly. Sam is the only one who talks to him during his time of isolation, and soon Dream starts to feel emotions that he would rather loose his last life to than face head-on. Sam, on the other hand, is willing to wait as long as it takes to get Dream to become his and his alone.Well.....to a degree.When Dream makes a fatal error during his captivity, Sam can no longer keep his emotions in check.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 21
Kudos: 532





	1. power usurped

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "Forsake The Boy" by The Widow's Bane  
> -  
> please read the tags before you read! some of the tags aren't in the first chapter (like the non-con), so just be aware of what you are getting into!

Blood dribbled down Dream’s chin and onto the hard stone of his underground base as he was shoved onto the elevator. 

He turned around to face his adversaries, his eyes settling on Tommy.

He had so much more to say.

Words unsaid left floating suspended in the air, never to reach the ground. 

Sam’s sword pressed into his back as Sapnap and BadBoyHalo joined them, the mechanism engaging and bringing them up to the daylight. 

Dream squinted as the sunlight met his eyes.

He was so used to looking through the eyes of his mask, now pulled to the side, that it made the feeling of being so bare tenfold on his veins. 

The lack of armor, his weapons, absolutely everything. 

It made him feel so…

Powerless.

It was worse than death. 

And he had experienced that twice now.

The journey to the prison went by in a haze. 

Sam stuck to him like glue, even as they got onto the boat together to make the long trek back. 

Sapnap and Halo didn’t even look at him. 

He wished that they would.

Even a passing glance of pain, to be acknowledged, was better than being ignored.

Dream was so used to being in control, to always be the center of attention. 

Even with the team, he always knew that he stood at the top of the pedigree. 

And then he distanced himself.

Became obsessed with this idea of...control.

Complete and utter control.

When the explosives fell over L’Manburg, it felt like peace.

Ecstasy. 

He spits over the boat, the blood from his mouth diluting into the saltwater. 

Sam glanced back at him from his spot in front, halting his rowing to see the fish come up to investigate the blood. 

He shrugged at Sapnap and Halo as they caught up to him, and they started up again. 

Dream felt rain start to hit his shoulders, and he pulled his hoodie over his head to block the torrents. 

Sam put his hoodie on as well but was generally unfazed about the thunderstorm forming around them, rowing with purpose towards their destination. 

Dream felt his blood cool as the prison came into view, the tops of the fortress breaking out above the fog.

The lava trickled down from underneath the guard tower bars, steam forming as the heat met the rain from outside, but warmth heat radiating off did nothing to warm the cold fear slowly dripping down Dream’s neck and down his back. 

Sam stopped rowing as the boat started to scrap against the sand of the shore, and he hopped it out to drag it the rest of the way. Dream waited till Sam held out his hand before he followed.

Sam’s hand enveloped Dream’s small but coarse digits, pulling him out of the boat and onto the beach. 

They stood in tense silence while Sapnap did the same with Halo.

Sam resumed his tendency to have his sword against Dream’s back as he guided them into the prison entrance. They stopped once they walked through the archway, the small room surrounded by blackstone casting shadows over their faces.

Sam broke the silence. 

“If there’s anything you want to say, best say it now. You can’t follow us.” Sam announced, his mask tilting downward to look at Sapnap and Halo.

Halo fidgeted in his spot, staring at the ground.

Dream watched as he saw Sapnap’s jaw tighten, that distinctive frown he had only seem a few times prior stretching across his face.

In the depths of his heart, he felt a pang echo through the nothingness.  
The fact that he had caused that look….

“I don’t have anything left to say that I haven’t said already.” Sapnap growled, so hard in his bite that Dream had to stop himself from flinching at his words. 

Dream tore his gaze away from his former friend, resting on BadBoyHalo’s.

Dream felt his eyes plead for something, anything, a sign that he still cared. 

Instead, when Halo wrenched away the hood covering his face so that Dream could see him clearly, all that met him was an astonishing emptiness. 

White irises that were so usually coupled w a smile that crinkled at the edges, his brows that furrowed whenever anyone in the team swore….now it was just empty. 

“Take him,” Halo whispered, and Dream saw that despite his calm face Halo’s hand was shaking before he could hide it in his pocket. “We don’t want him anymore.”

Dream couldn’t even find the words to say to that as Sam urged them away.

Dream caught one last glare from Sapnap before he lost sight of them.

Now it was just him and Sam. 

Sam lowered his sword from Dream’s torso, clearly thinking that now that they were alone Dream no longer posed a threat. 

He walked over to the side of the small room, pressing the button that was almost hidden away by the textures on the wall. 

Pressing it, the nether portal flickered to life. 

“In you go.”

Dream, rigid, managed to find his voice. “Will you follow me?” 

Dream must have been imagining things when he saw the hint of a smirk pass over Sam’s face. 

“I’ll meet you in the prison.”

A spark of hope ignited in Dream. If he could escape in the nether-

“I know what you’re thinking, Dream. Four layers of obsidian meet you on the other side. I’ll find out and kill you before you manage to break through the first.”

Welp. There goes that idea.

“Step through, Dream.”

He hesitantly approached the portal. 

Dream paused before he stepped through, turning around one last time, gazing into the grasslands and hills beyond. 

His land that he knew he wouldn’t see again for a long, long, long, time. 

He wasn’t even inside the compound, and he already missed it.

Dream took a deep breath, shot a quick glance at Sam, and stepped through.

\---

He, in fact, did meet Sam on the other side. 

He stood behind the desk, smiling as Dream stepped through the portal. 

He noted how the instant he stepped through how his body grew heavy as if sandbags rested perpetually on his shoulders. 

“Good, good,” He said as Dream arrived at the desk, “It would have been unfortunate to kill you.”

“I know when I can’t win a fight.” Dream spat back, his nerves still on edge from the events of the day.

That only seemed to make Sam grin wider.

“Well, do you have any items on you?” Sam asked. “You need to be completely empty to enter the rest of the prison.”

“What do you think, Sam?” Dream asked, crossing his arms.

The imagery of Tommy telling him to dump all his possessions into the hole flashed into his mind and made his fists clench. 

Sam, on the other hand, chuckled. “Oh, sorry. Forgot.” 

He reached underneath the desk, pressing a button. The wall to Dream’s right fell away, revealing a long corridor. 

Sam stepped away from the desk. 

“Let’s go, prisoner.” He said with a grin, and began to lead Dream through the prison. 

Dream soon lost track of the number of times he was told to “stand there” and “set spawn here” and “don’t touch anything”. 

What he did keep track of was the increasing feeling of dread he felt each time he had to watch the doors shut behind him, or a platform rise from lava and carry him across a pit he had no way of traversing. 

Dream began to feel true hopelessness as the door to the main holding cells shifted away, and he walked forward to see the drop below, and the multiple cells in front of him.

He wondered if anyone would care if he jumped off.

Probably not.

Wouldn’t even count as a life, most likely. 

And he didn’t want to go through the pain to find out.

Before he could contemplate a possible suicide any longer, mechanisms hummed to life for the floor rise up for him to traverse. 

Sam once again led the way. He clicked another button, ushering Dream inside with a nod. 

Dream turned to him as the door shut behind them.

He asked that Dream once again set his spawn before introducing the room. 

“This is the final decontamination room. Stand there, please.”

Dream hesitantly walked over to where he was pointing, positioning himself over the sea lanterns that cast a faint blue light over his legs.

“Turn around, hands on the wall.”

Dream blinked. “What?”

“I’m going to have to perform a manual search. Face the wall.”

“I told you I didn’t have anything on me.” Dream retorted.

Sam sighed, “It’s just a precaution, Dream.”

Dream grumbled but did as instructed, facing the wall, his hands meeting the cold blackstone. 

He had to stop himself from shivering as Sam’s hands wrapped around his arms, slowly patting him down. He felt Sam’s hot breath against his neck as he leaned down to pat down his chest. Dream had to withhold a groan of discomfort as Sam descended down his thighs and legs, his long fingers traversing his skin in such an invasive way it made Dream’s hair curl. 

Dream didn’t even realize he was holding his breath till Sam stepped away, letting out a large exhale.

“We done here?” Dream said breathlessly, turning back around.

“Not quite,” Sam deadpanned, drawing his sword from his hilt. “I have to make sure you don’t have anything in your body, like suicide pills or lingering potion effects.”

Dream felt the heel of his sneakers hit the wall as he stepped back. “I-I don’t.” 

“Precaution, Dream.” Sam said as he stepped forward, raising the netherite sword in front of him. 

“Wait- wait- don’t-” Dream gasped, but it was helpless. 

Sam surged forward, and Dream couldn’t stop him as his sword pierced through Dream’s abdomen. 

Dream let out a gutteral yell as he felt the blade gore his body. He reached up, touching the blade and his chest, watching as his vital fluid slowly soaked his hoodie.

He coughed, blood dribbling down his lip and chin for the fourth time that day. 

He felt Sam step forward and press harder, letting out another now wet cough as he felt Sam’s sword exit out his back. 

Dream reached up and touched Sam’s chest, his bloodied hand leaving a print on his armour.

Sam wrenched himself back, and Dream heard himself let out a weak sob as the blade was ripped from his breast. 

He crumpled to the floor, feeling consciousness leave him. 

And then his consciousness returned, but not without that familiar severe pain of his molecules rearranging after the experience of death. 

He gasped for air. 

So that’s why Sam made him set his spawn.

Dream’s eyes flickered open to see Sam shake his sword off, his blood splattering over the floor. 

The evidence of his death present on the wall, blood seeping down and onto the floor despite his body being long gone.

“That didn’t seem,” Dream gasped, clutching the wall for balance as the world righted itself, “Very sanitary...for a decontamination room…” 

Sam smiled. “Very funny.”

Sam waited till Dream caught his breath, then pressed the button on the wall, ushering Dream through the door as if nothing had happened. 

The final room.

A wall of lava bubbled at the end of the room in front of Dream, radiating heat. 

Sam flicked the switch and stood with Dream as they watched the magma drain away. 

Dream couldn’t bring himself to step onto the platform, so Sam shoved him onto it, pressing the button and carrying them both across. 

Dream felt desolate as his cell came into view: a small desk accompanied by paper, a quill, and ink; a toilet and a sink; a bed; a clock, and a chest. 

Sam pushed him inside, pressing another button that raised bars the instant that Dream stumbled into his cell. 

“I will see you three times a day to bring you your food. If you behave, I will think about letting you outside into the courtyard, or getting you things for your cell….” He smiled again, sending a shiver down Dream’s spine, “But only if you behave.”

Dream found himself nodding. 

“Alright then.” Sam graveled out, and flick the lever to call the platform back.

Dream watched as Sam stepped on, traversed across the lava pit, and shut the door behind him.

A small part of him almost wished he had stayed longer as he saw the magma return, slowly dropping from the ceiling.

After a couple minutes, it had encased him completely.

.

.

.

And he was all alone.


	2. dignity stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream adjusts to his time in isolation under Sam's constant presence. During a period of recklessness, Dream attempts to escape. 
> 
> The repercussions of this decision come back to bite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song "Forsake The Boy" by The Widow's Bane  
> -  
> please read the tags before you read! this contains some pretty triggering/toxic shit and you should be prepared for that while reading.

Clay’s Journal - Stay the fuck away Sam

Day: two

_This is stupid._

_Everything is stupid._

_This fucking sucks._

_I_

_Hate_

_This._

Day:three

_Sam visits me everyday to drop off my breakfast, lunch and dinner._

_The food is terrible._

_I don’t even know why I’m doing this._

_It’s not like I can write about anything happening._

Day: five

_I’ve started to hear things._

_Whispers I can’t figure out inside the walls._

_Sam is probably fucking with me._

Day: seven

_Okay._

_First week._

_I can do this._

Day: thirteen

_I_

_**Can’t**_

_Do_

_This._

Day: fifteen

_Sam has started to linger for longer whenever he drops off my food._

_I think he’s waiting for me to try and talk to him._

_It makes me anxious._

Day: eighteen

_I don’t know how long I can hold on._

_I thought someone would have saved me by now._

_The clock is pretty interesting._

Day: nineteen

_Does anyone actually_

_Want_

_To save me?_

Day: twenty-three

_I miss George._

Day: thirty

_No one is coming._

\---

Dream looked up from his desk as he heard the familiar sound of the mechanism being engaged, the lava seeping away.

He glanced over at his mask and thought about putting it on, but the idea sounded exhausting.It’s not like he actually has to keep up appearances here.

Over the last couple days, the act has slowly been wearing away.

Or maybe it was insanity creeping in.

He couldn’t really tell anymore.

He got up out of his chair as Sam stepped onto the platform, holding his lunch.

Sam held it out once he got to the bars of his room, and Dream took it without saying anything.

Dream stared at him, waiting for Sam to retreat back onto the platform, but instead he stayed, looking back at him with that _stupid_ mask of his.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Dream spat at him, sitting down on his bed with his lunch.

The only way that Dream even knew that Sam had heard was his shift in weight from his left to his right.

Dream ate his steak and mashed potatoes in relative silence, every so often glancing up at Sam’s intimidating frame.

“You’re going to have to get used to me eventually, Dream.” Sam stated as Dream picked at his peas.

Dream looked up. “Why would I do that?”

Sam smirked, and leaned close to the bars. “Because I’m the only one you have.”

A shiver wracked through Dream’s body all the way down to his toes.

He wasn’t hungry anymore.

He set his tray at the foot of his bed, laying down on it horizontally.

“Yeah? How do you know that? Maybe I have communication with the outside, and you just don’t know about it.”

“You don’t.” Sam replied.

“That's the point: even if I did, you wouldn’t know.”

“Well, I do know..” He murmured, his long fingers curling around one of the bars, “and I know that you don’t.”

Dream sighed, “You’re not really understanding this hypothetical.”

Sam shrugged.

Silence spanned in between them again.

“Why are you still here?” Dream asked, stretching his arms above his body before folding them behind his head.

“Social interaction is essential to resisting insanity in isolation.” Sam stated, stepping away from the bars.

“...what?”

“I figured it would start to kick in any day now.” Sam alleged, and nodded his head over to the journal that sat on Dream’s desk.

“I’m not….insane.” Dream muttered, his fists clenching behind his head.

“That’s not what everyone is saying outside.” Sam shared, putting his own hands behind his back.

“What- what are they saying?” Dream said, sitting up, suddenly interested.

“Oh so now you want to talk to me?” Sam questioned, smiling.

Dream bit his lip before he could say a smart-ass retort.

He needed information.

News.

Anything from the outside.

“What are they saying, Sam?” Dream repeated.

“Well…” Sam grinned, knowing full well he was pulling Dream along on a string, “Mainly Tommy has been talking a lot about his exile…”

Dream felt his mouth turn downwards into a grimace as Sam suddenly became very interested in his nails, picking underneath them before continuing again.

“And uh, everyone’s just been going around the campfire it seems...sharing the worst parts about you. Tubbo talking about how you were about to kill him, Sapnap saying how you tossed him aside...and George suspiciously not saying anything.”

Dream felt his blood begin to boil.

“Now that they don't have an ever looming threat to their lives, everyone seems to have grown...I think you being in here has been pretty therapeutic for them.” Sam stated.

“Good for fucking them. Can you leave now?” Dream blurted, finally reaching his edge.

Sam laughed, covering his mouth to stifle it. “Sure, sure, Dream.”

And he left him alone.

Again.

Just like he did three times a day, for so long now.

Dream regulated his breathing, feeling his blood pressure cool as he sat down on his bed.

He looked over at his desk, his journal a reflection of his mental state so accurate that he refused to look at it anymore.

It had stopped becoming words throughout his time in the prison.

The small scribbled daily entries had shifted from a couple sentences to long sprawling paragraphs, crazed ink blotches splattering the pages.

Random pages were ripped out and stuffed into the desk drawers.

Others had small drawings, most prominent the image of three figures.

A sash.

Glasses.

A mask.

And other times….small smiles that decorated entire pages in different sizes and quantities.

Sam had been entirely accurate in his assessment of possible insanity, though Dream didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even himself.

He'd lost track of the days after the first month, and Dream didn't want to give Sam the satisfaction of asking for it.

Because that would mean that he had hope.

To leave.

\---

“Do you want anything?” Sam asked as he passed him his dinner for the day.

“What’d’ya mean?” Dream asked back, sitting down cross legged in front of the bars, his meal in his lap.

“You’ve been good lately.”

Dream looked up, a sinking feeling stirring in his stomach as he looked up at Sam’s long frame.

“If you can think of anything you want from the outside, within reason of course, I can get it for you.” He said, crouching down on one knee to moderately get on Dream’s level.

Dream stopped his fork in mid air before it could puncture his food.

What could he even want?

Dream had been inside the cell for so long, he couldn’t even think about anything else he wanted other than what was already in front of him.

His journal, his drawings, his clock.

What more could he ask for?

Dream opened his mouth, but found something rising in his throat. He coughed before speaking. “I’ll think about it.”

Sam stood up, and pressed the button on his side of the bars to call the platform.

“Thank you.” Dream whispered, staring at his boots.

Sam nodded, and left.

\---

“I think I’ve found out what I want.” Dream said a few days later.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Can I get...adhesive to hang up my drawings?” Dream asked, “And maybe...something to throw? Like a ball?

“That sounds like multiple things.” Sam replied, crossing his arms.

Dream blinked, and sat up from his lying position on the bed. “You- you don’t have to. I was just asking.”

“No, it’s fine,” Sam said with a wave of his hand. “I did say you were doing good.”

Dream found himself smiling before he could stop himself.

“It’s my treat.” Sam grinned.

\---

Dream broke his ball a couple weeks later.

He supposed it was inevitable.

When Sam tossed it through the bars the thought had crossed his mind of the possibility of him dropping it and it rolling through the bars into the lava on the other side, but he pushed it away.

Instead, the death of his ball wasn’t caused by a freak accident like that (which had, admittedly, happened a couple times more than Dream would like to admit, but he always managed to run and catch it before it passed out of his reach) but instead by him throwing it too much.

Pushing it too much and too hard.

The pressure of repeated beatings against the wall causing it to wear down, and eventually tear straight down the middle.

For Dream, it hit a little too close to home.

He collapsed on his bed, clutching the two halves of his ball in his hands.

His fingers shook.

Maybe he could ask Sam for another one.

Yeah...he said Dream was good.

Dream had been well behaved.

He could just ask to get another ball.

Yes.

\---

“No.”

“W-what?” Dream asked, voice cracking.

“....no, Dream.” Sam repeated.

“Why?” Dream questioned, unable to stop himself as the words fell out of his mouth.

He regretted asking as soon as he saw Sam’s mouth turn downwards.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Sam snapped, reaching towards the wall to press the button to call the platform.

“Wait- don’t leave!” Dream blurted.

Sam’s hand froze.

“I-I’m sorry.” Dream apologized, surging out of his bed and grappling the bars of his cell.

Sam retracted his hand, shoving it into his pocket.

“How about..instead of that…” Sam breathed, grinning as he saw Dream angle his head upwards to look at him directly, “I can take you to the courtyard tomorrow.”

Sunlight.

Grass.

Dream tightened his grip around the bars as he spoke, “Please.”

His smile grew. “Oooohh I like the sound of that.”

In a blink, Sam’s hand reached through the bars, grabbing Dream’s chin.

He felt his face warm as Sam squeezed.

“Sam?” Dream squeaked.

“Say that again.” Sam ordered.

Dream felt his mouth drop open slowly. “Please?” He whispered.

“No, like you mean it.” Sam growled, his hand letting go of his chin and sliding down, grazing his Adam's apple.

His hand stopped on the underside of his head, his thumb pressing against the side of Dream’s neck.

“Sam...please…” Dream murmured, his toes curling. “It hurts…”

And Sam let go.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sam muttered, and stepped away.

He pressed the button, got on the platform, and left Dream without looking back.

Dream stepped away from the bars, rubbing his neck where Sam’s hand had been.

Why did he feel empty?

\---

The thought of going into the courtyard the next day kept Dream awake.

The outside world existed entirely in his memory for so long.

The idea that he would be able to feel the grass under his feet, the sky and clouds above him….the concept was exhilarating.

He felt his hands begin to twitch, and he clenched his bedsheets to stop them.

Dream glanced over at the buttons past the bars.

One to drop the bars, and the other to lower the lava and summon the platform.

To be able to press that and at least make it past the lava...to touch the stone on the other side.

He wondered if he could reach.

In his supposed months in this cell, he had never tried.

Maybe he should.

His eyes darted frantically around the room, the sheer idea of getting out sending a thrill down his spine.

What did he have?

Uhhh...books, paper, his quill, and adhesive to stick his drawings to the walls.

Maybe his quill?

He glanced around and felt his legs slide off the bed, his feet hitting solid ground. He traversed over to his desk.

He realized with increasing anxiety that he had not disposed of his dinner into the chute on the side of his wall like he usually did.

Sam had said once before that he wasn’t afraid of Dream making a shiv or the like because he believed that the walls were impenetrable anyway, so there was no point to taking the utensils away after use.

Now, as Dream stared down at the metal fork, spoon, and knife, he realized Sam’s critical flaw.

He grabbed the adhesive putty and the silverware and set to work.

Dream’s hands almost seemed to hum in familiarity as Dream stretched a part of his brain that hadn’t been touched in so long.

His ingenuity.

His plan, though hinging a lot on hope, was that by sticking the appliances together he can create something long enough to reach past the bars and press the button to drop the barricade between him and the rest of the prison.

Beyond that point, he had no clue.

Dream carefully spread the putty like substance between the objects, and held it out in front of him.

It curved and wobbled and generally looked on the verge of collapse, but it held.

Triumph surged through Dream’s veins as he slowly walked over to the bars, slipping the contraption through.

The fork at the end graced past the button, and Dream felt himself hold his breath as he slowly maneuvered it to press against the button.

He heard the unmistakable clicking sound, and Dream yanked the contraption back just as the ground opened up, the bars disappearing into the floor before closing again.

Dream was in disbelief.

He could actually cross to the other side.

He surged forward, crossing the threshold where the bars used to be, his blood filling his ears.

He slammed his fist into the second button, and waited for the lava to melt away and the platform to appear.

Dream practically leaped onto the machine, and waited for it to carry him across.

As he anticipated, the platform started to move.

But just as he reached the halfway mark between his cell and the outside room, the ravine of lava bubbling under him, the platform stilled.

Dream tried to resist the panic that started to rise inside him.

It didn’t last long.

He felt something hit his shoulder, and looked up to see that the lava had started to slowly sink down above him again.

Was this a malfunction?

He quickly scanned his surroundings.

Maybe he could make the jump to the other side.

Should he risk it?

Another drop of lava hit his shoulder, and he bit down on his hand to stifle the scream it caused him.

He had half a minute tops before the lava descended on him completely, if the drippings didn't incapacitate him first.

Dream looked back at the stone of his cell, severely regretting his decision to leave.

Before he could doubt himself any more and waste valuable time, he stood at the very edge of the platform, preparing to jump back to his cell.

Maybe if he made it, Sam would never notice he tried to leave.

He felt the back of his shoe touch air as he got as close as he could to the edge, and breathed deeply before sprinting off the platform, jumping at the last second.

The front half of Dream’s body collided with the edge of the stone floor, but the slickness of the ground dragged his body downward and back into the chasm below as his fingers grasped desperately for purchase.

At the last possible moment, Dream managed to hold onto the side of the floor, dangling off with both hands from the edge of the cell.

And with a sinking feeling deep in his gut, Dream realized after a couple of excruciating seconds that he didn’t have the strength to pull himself up.

Something he could have done with ease months before was now difficult to accomplish due to his time in isolation.

He was going to die.

He looked up at the lava slowly dripping down above his head, and then turned his gaze to the churning magma below.

It seems he could either wait till the lava dripping down from above hit his hands and made him let go, or he could drop now, ending the agony early.

With a grimace, Dream made his decision.

If he was gonna go, he'd rather want it on his own terms.

He let go, closing his eyes as the lava burned him away.

He couldn’t even open his mouth to scream as the lava incinerated his skin.

And when he woke up in his bed a short time later, Dream found the pain of being reborn strangely comforting compared to the agony of being melted.

He wobbled over to the buttons, pressing the bars one and stumbling back just in time as they shot up under his feet.

Dream collapsed back on his bed, closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep, the memory of his body sinking into the red waves pushed back into the deepest parts of his mind.

\---

When the lava melted away for Sam to bring him his breakfast the next morning, Dream launched to his feet, clutching the bars, desperate for human connection after being alone with his thoughts the previous night.

Sam passed him his meal as usual, and Dream warfed it down, trying to act like everything was normal, as if he didn’t die a painful death a couple hours previous.

“When are we going outside?” Dream blurted.

Sam laughed. “Are you kidding me?”

Dream felt his blood run cold in fear, but he managed to control his facial expressions.

Sam reached over and pressed one of the buttons, and Dream couldn’t stop his anxiety as the bars dropped into the floor, Sam stepping over the threshold.

Sam reached next to his hip and Dream heard a sound of a clasp being unclipped, and couldn’t resist pressing his body against the wall next to his bed as Sam pulled out a knife.

“Sam?” Dream whimpered as he took another purposeful stride forward.

“You think I’d really let you outside after that little stunt you tried to pull?” Sam growled, tossing the knife into the air and catching it.

Dream scrambled and accidentally kicked his tray off his bed and onto the floor, the clang echoing throughout his cell.

“Sam- wait-” Dream gasped, holding up his hand, the fingers outstretched in surrender.

Sam continued to surge forward, grabbing Dream’s outstretched palm with his other hand.

“You thought you were so clever, huh? Using the shit that I gave you out of kindness to try and escape?” Sam snarled, his grip tightening around Dream’s fingers so hard it made Dream wince.

“How-” Dream gasped as Sam leaned over the bed, the knife coming into his view, “How do you know?”

Sam’s mouth twisted in anger, “Who do you think stopped the platform?”

Oh.

“You don’t think I know every little thing that goes on in this prison?” Sam growled, slamming Dream’s hand against the wall.

Dream cried out in pain. “Please-”

“No- you don’t get to say please this time.” Sam glowered, his knife rising towards Dream’s face.

Dream flinched away.

“Move and it’ll be worse for you.”

Dream felt the tip of his knife press against his cheek. He gasped, feeling the blood drip down his cheek and the slow crawl of Sam’s knife as it slowly cut down his face.

Sam pulled the knife away and slid it back into the clasp. He grabbed Dream’s chin, holding him still as he thumbed over his cheek.

“Open your mouth.” Sam ordered.

Dream felt his lips part as he looked up in fear at Sam’s intimidating body, followed by Sam’s finger filling his mouth with the taste of his own blood.

“You disobeyed me.” Sam murmured, his deep voice sending tremors down Dream’s core.

“I’m sorry-” Dream started to say, muffled by Sam’s thumb in his mouth, but was quickly pulled out and replaced with three fingers, cutting him off.

“Don’t lie to me.” Sam scolded him.

Dream felt his heart beat out of his chest, the rapid pace caused by pain, fear, and guilt.

Somehow, he wanted to make it better.

“Please- I’ll do anything-” Dream managed with difficulty, feeling saliva pile in his mouth and threaten to spill past his lip.

Dream felt his toes curl as he saw Sam smile, his teeth gleaming.

“Anything?” Sam purred.

Dream nodded hesitantly, anticipation for _something_ pooling in his stomach.

Sam’s other hand ghosted over Dream’s prison uniform before balling his fist, Dream’s shirt in his grip.

Sam’s hand slipped out of his mouth, saliva coating his fingers. He wiped his fingers on Dream’s shirt before wrapping his palm around Dream’s throat.

“I could take you right here, you know that? I could fuck you right here and you wouldn’t be able to do anything.” Sam growled, his grip tightening on Dream’s neck.

Dream’s eyes widened in fear, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

“Teach you a lesson you’ll remember.” Sam snapped.

Yes.

He needed to be taught a lesson.

He disobeyed.

Dream felt his lip quiver, and he bit it to stop it. He felt himself nod.

Sam grinned, his white teeth gleaming as he stepped back.

“Flip over.” He ordered.

Dream felt his hands shake from under him as he did what Sam commanded of him, turning his body so that he was lying flat on his bed.

His legs stuck out over the side since he was sitting up horizontally before.

Sam fixed this problem by grabbing his legs and yanking him off the bed so that he had to bend his knees, his legs folded on the floor and his arms sprawled out in front of him.

“Be still.” Sam commanded, sending another bout of jitters down Dream’s body.

Dream gasped into the sheets as he felt Sam’s fingers dig fistfuls of his hair, pulling back and making him jerk his head upward, Dream’s back arching.

“Be good and this’ll be quick.” Sam said.

Dream felt Sam grip the top of his pants and whimpered as he felt them being yanked down.

“I’ll be good.” Dream promised, his voice muffled by the mattress.

His hand gripped the bed as he felt his boxers being pulled down, his skin meeting the cold air of the cell.

Sam’s other hand palmed Dream’s ass, his nails digging into his cheeks.

Dream gasped as he felt Sam slap it before he heard the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle being unclasped and then clink to the floor.

Dream prayed to any god that would listen that it would be quick and easy, but as he felt Sam’s hard member press against his hole, he knew he wouldn’t get that luxury.

Sam slammed into him without mercy.

Dream screamed as he felt Sam fill him, grappling helplessly on the mattress.

Dream had never felt this type of pain, extensive, internal and so so so personal.

He felt Sam grip his waist while the other hand tightened on his hair.

Tears immediately spilled down his cheeks, his mouth open in silent cries.

The salt of tears and the copper of blood filled his mouth as he felt Sam pull out and pound back into him.

Dream cried into the sheets as Sam used him as he saw fit, his vision blurring in pain.

Sam’s grunts faded into the background as Dream felt his consciousness start to fade at the edges.

He had felt pleasure and pain from sex, but nothing was compared to this.

This clear ransack of Dream, the total disregard, the brutal action of it all.

He just wanted it to end.

To finish this so that he would be back in his good graces.

Maybe after this Sam would let him into the courtyard.

He felt Sam’s hand slid up his face, blood smearing across his head as Sam jammed his digits back into Dream’s mouth and pulled him back, more blood pooling into his mouth and down his chin as he felt his lip split.

All Dream could do was ride the waves of agony as Sam destroyed him, his dick burrowed so deep Dream knew that he would never fully heal.

Dream let out wet groans and gasps of pain as Sam’s fingers raked down his back, the corner of Dream’s mind registering the possibility of scars.

Dream was thankful as he felt Sam’s pace stutter, then the unmistakable feeling of cum spurting inside him.

Sam unhooked his finger out of Dream’s mouth, pulling away.

Dream turned himself over just to see Sam slip his dick back into his pants.

A deep feeling of shame developed inside him.

“Are you regretful of what you did?” Sam purred.

“Yes...” Dream whimpered, already grabbing the blankets to hide himself and his humiliation.

Sam reached forward and grabbed Dream’s chin.

Dream flinched, his eyes threatening to close.

“You promise you’ll never try to escape again?” Sam asked, the question barbed.

“I promise.” Dream managed out, and breathed a sigh of relief as Sam let go, already marching over to the cell entrance.

His fist slammed into the button, trapping Dream inside once more.

“I’m sorry!” Dream blurted as Sam called the platform.

Sam glanced back, his creeper mask menacingly staring into Dream’s soul.

Silence passed between them.

Dream broken on his bed, quivering, and Sam standing tall, the epitome of strength and stature.

“Yes, you should be.” Sam whispered, and crossed the pit, glaring into Dream as the lava encased around him.

Dream felt tears continuing to spill down his cheeks.

Somehow, as he lay shivering on his bed, Dream felt even more lonely than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support, hope you liked this! I really thought this was gonna flop on the first part due to it being a rare pair, but you guys didn't disappoint. 
> 
> I'm just hoping that in the time it took to write this the prison/Wardon Sam hasn't become irrelevant. 
> 
> The idea of Dream messing up/somehow escaping using the platform and lava mechanism was made by EclipseKuran, and that went on to inspire the scene where Dream tries to escape, so if you see them in the comments of this chapter consider showing them some love for inspiring that scene. 
> 
> Please consider leaving a Kudo, commenting, or checking out my other works if you liked this! The next chapter of "drunk text romance" or chapter 12 of "the deepest sighs, the frankest shadows" will hopefully happen this weekend!
> 
> ***March 6th edit: I have decided due to high request that this deserves a sequel. Consider bookmarking this or subscribing to me if you are interested in a part two!***

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know some of the descriptions of the prison are inaccurate, but I wanted to make it more convenient to explain and write...so...I did.
> 
> This was bought on by how hot Sam sounded leading Tommy around the prison, all badass and cool and...hhhgg. 
> 
> No, I don't have daddy issues, what could have ever given you that impression. 
> 
> Twitter is fairest_of_lame!


End file.
